


Spirit of All Hollows Eve

by Skys_the_limit_1324



Series: Seasons May Change [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324
Summary: Jacob was a 13 year old boy who was asked to watch over the kids on All Hollows Eve. He didn't expect the night to be literally life changing.
Series: Seasons May Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Spirit of All Hollows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood book series. The characters that appear here are my own though.

Three years have passed since the Nightmare King, Pitch Black, had been defeated in the battle of Bright Night. However that didn't mean that he was completely gone as well. The shadows still tried to find groups of kids to try and get fear from them, even possibly turn some into Fearlings as well. They quickly learned that some places and times gave them more fear from the kids, and even the grown ups.

This was one such time and place. They had found a group kids traveling through the woods on All Hallows Eve. The kids were starting to worry, as it was now dark, the wind was howling through the trees and the clouds covered the night sky.

Most of the kids crowded around the oldest in the group who held the only source of light, a lantern. His Name was Jacob, though he was not that fond of the name. Sometimes he ask people to give him a different name, but everyone already knew him as Jacob.

He wore mostly Black and carried a Lantern in his left hand. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was thirteen years old and was put in charge of the kids as they wanted to play in the woods. Now they were lost and scared.

Jacob looked around and was able to see the on coming shadows. He had a belief in magic, so it was easy for him to notice that these shadows were weren't the ordinary kind, and that they were a threat to him and the other kids. The kids continued to be fearful as the Shadows came closer and closer. Jacob knew he had to do something, and he had to do it now.

"Hahahaha" he said as he started to burst out laughing.

All the kids were confused and one of the younger kids turned to him and asked "Why are you laughing?"

Jacob thought over it and responded. "Because monsters don't like to be laughed at. They hate it so much that they will leave. Try it. Ha ha ha."

Little by little, all of the kids started laughing and weren't so fearful. Jacob noticed that the shadows stopped following. He laughed louder at how they fled from him without a battle.

The clouds started to clear and the moon beams started to shine through and guide them home. Jacob continued to laugh until they caught sight of the light of the village. No surprise, all there parents were so relieved to see their kids returned home safely.

That night, under the light of the moon, Jacob stared upward as he traveled to his house outside of the village. He remembered a time when he was afraid of monsters that could give bad dreams. He was terrified of them because they were the reason he was alone.

He had a nightmare once about a monster taking away his big sister, Kendra, his only remaining family. When he woke up, he told Kendra about the nightmare, and she had advised him to come up with a silly name for this monster so it would be more funny then scary. He decided to call it the boogeyman. He told his friends about it and they laughed with him too. He continued to have nightmares, but he didn’t mind them as long as Kendra was there to comfort him.

Not long after that, his sister left to do odd jobs around town, but she didn’t return. Jacob had the nightmare again, but afterwards, he heard a whisper in his ear saying, “I think I might enjoy her nightmares more then yours”. The next day, he told the town that his sister was taken by the boogeyman. Though no one believed him and he had no proof, he felt deep down that he was right.

He felt so alone when everyone said it was nothing but a nightmare. Sadly, he still sometimes feels alone. Though he was accepted in the village, he had no living family. The only company he had that night, was the moon as he reached his house. He likes to believe that it was the moon that kept him safe when he was alone for all those five years.

_Rustle rustle_

Jacob stopped in his tracks as he heard movement from the fields. No one else came this far from the village, so whatever it was probably not all that friendly. He hid behind a tree and dimmed his lantern so it wouldn’t give away his hiding spot. He peeked out to try and to spot who or what was making that sound.

_Rustle rustle_

Hearing the sound come closer to him, Jacob pulled out a bright orange mask that he would use to pull pranks on the kids. If it’s an animal making the sound, he might be able to scare them.

_Rustle rustle_

He placed the mask on his face as he waited. Out of the shadows popped out a large shadowy figure; bigger then what was after him earlier. It turned towards Jacob; staring at him with white eyes.

A part of Jacob wanted to run. After all, his sister, Kendra, would’ve told him ’stay safe for my sake’ whenever she had to leave him. Jacob missed Kendra, and he does his best to honor her words, but not this time.

He knew the creature might catch him before he could get help. He was on the outskirts of the village, where no one would hear him. So he decided to fight the creature himself; before it could get to the village.

 _Sorry Sis, but I also have to make sure the village is safe_ Jacob thought as he grabbed a hold of his lantern.

He jumped out of his hiding spot and charged at the massive, shadowy creature. He swung his lantern, which caused the creature to back away. The creature attacked slowly, making it rather easy for the young teen to dodge.

“You missed me” Jacob said with a chuckle as he dodged once again.

He couldn’t help but laugh at how clumsy this thing was. However, when Jacob went for a killing blow, the creature met him with it’s clawed hand. It thrust it’s claws into Jacob’s chest. Jacob struggled to breathe, but he held his lantern until it’s light caused the creature to fade away.

Jacob smiled despite losing a lot of blood. He stumbled and fell to his knees, before collapsing to ground. His lantern that he had for as long as he could remember, was the last thing he saw before he breathed his last breath.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jacob opened his eyes to find himself in the same field he fought that large, shadowy creature. The sky was a bit lighter, telling Jacob that it was the early morning. He brought a hand to his face, only to find that it was see through. Naturally, Jacob was starting to panic a bit.

“Calm down my friend”

Jacob turned to find a man in a dark robe standing behind him. He carried with him a scythe that was decorated with black feathers. He was a head taller then Jacob and had his face covered by a cowl.

“Are you the Grim Reaper?” Jacob asked, having heard stories of the embodiment of death.

“That’s what I'm commonly known as” He answered.

“Then that means I'm…” Jacob couldn’t finish his sentence. Thankfully he didn’t have to.

“Yes” Reaper said, keeping his voice soft. “5 hours 36 minutes and 52 seconds ago, you died.”

“So I guess that means you've come for my soul?” Jacob asked while still calming himself down.

“Under normal circumstances, yes, but this time is ‘different’” Reaper said.

“How come?” Jacob asked.

Reaper sighed before inviting Jacob to take a seat on the ground with him. Once they were both seated, Reaper continued.

“That creature you face was a nightmare man”

“Like the Boogeyman?” Jacob asked.

Reaper paused, tilting his head to the side.

“Sorry, that’s what I call that person that sends Nightmares” Jacob explained.

“Interesting” Reaper said. “Yes, the Nightmare men work for him. He is sometimes known as the king of nightmares. He, along with his minions, are spirits of fear. Among spirits, there is a rule that isn’t spoken of all that often thats forbids spirits from directly causing the death of a human.”

“So in other words, the nightmare man broke the rules and you get to sort things out” Jacob said.

“For the most part, yes” Reaper said. “Sometimes that means enacting Judgment upon the spirit that committed the act, and/or, allowing the victim a choice.”

“What kind of choice?” Jacob asked.

“You can either pass on to the afterlife, be reincarnated, or become a spirit yourself. It’s all up to you.”

Jacob was silent as he thought about it. He knew from his sister that reincarnation meant that you’re born again; sometimes as something else. There was also just passing into the afterlife. Maybe he could see his mom, dad and Kendra again.

However, something just wasn’t right about that option. He didn’t understand why, but it was as if someone was saying, “not yet” over and over again. After taking another moment to think, Jacob had made his mind.

“How do I become a spirit?” Jacob asked.

Reaper once again tilted his head. “If you don’t mind me asking, why?” he asked.

“Well… I… it’s just… it’s what I feel is the right thing for me to do” Jacob said. “I'm certain my sis would understand my reasoning.”

“Kendra, if I got it right” Reaper said.

“How did you know…” Jacob said before Reaper continued.

“My main job is to guide the dead to the afterlife with Anubis and Thanatos, but I also know everything before death as well. However, questions you may have in regards to your sister, I am not allowed to answer. Those you must learn for yourself.”

“Well at least as a spirit I can have that time to learn” Jacob said.

Reaper nodded, and under his cowl, Jacob noticed a small smile.

“Only question that remains is, what shall you be know as?” Reaper said.

“Huh?” Jacob said as he raised an eyebrow.

“Well, every spirit has a name they go by, weather it be your current name or another name is for you to decide” Reaper said.

Jacob looked down at his lantern, which light had gone out, before coming up with one.

“How about, Jack O. Lantern” he said.

Reaper then extended his right hand, which Jacob, now Jack O. Lantern, shook(it felt weird shacking someone’s hand when it felt like it should’ve pass through it instead of being able to grab anything).

“I welcome you, Jack O. Lantern, spirit of All Hallows Eve” Reaper said.

An orange glow surrounded Jack, along with his mask and his lantern. He felt himself regain a physical body to which he mentally gave a sigh of relief. His wounds were now healed and his clothes were no longer torn. His lantern, which was now glowing bright, floated to his left hand while his mask placed itself on his face. Jack smiled at Reaper as the orange light faded.

Reaper smiled before saying, “I must be off. As long as there is life, my job's never done. I wish you good luck”. Jack nodded once more Reaper seemingly disappeared. Jack looked up to the moon and smiled as he looked forward to his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, I'm not the first writer to call the Halloween spirit, Jack O. Lantern. This is my take on the character. Though he's not a spirit that works with the balance of nature, he makes quite a few appearances later on in this serie, so I felt the need to give you all some background information.
> 
> The Grim Reaper, Anubis and Thanatos (or Natty as she likes to be called by her friends) are the three soul gatherers. They guide the souls of the dead to the afterlife. Anubis and Thanatos only go by the names of gods from Egyptian and Greek mythology, they aren't actually gods. It will be a long time before we get more information on there back storys, but it will (eventually) happen.
> 
> Until then, I'll see you in the next story.


End file.
